Soul's Afterlife
by JLyn0430
Summary: Because of the horrible damage caused by Spirit to Maka when she was just a child, serious extremes happened. Marie thinks Maka's a cold-blooded killer. But that's just the start! Will every one else think this as well? And what does Maka need to accomplish so she can move on from Death City? What's holding her back? This is the sequel to The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn.
1. The Typical Man

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 1: The Typical Man

_**A/N: So A LOT of you didn't care for the ending of The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn. It ended with a cliff hanger, and honestly I don't even care it myself. But if you have not read The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn, I don't suggest reading the sequel (A.k.A. this) until you do indeed read it. Also, I'm not very aware has to how this will be written out. So at first it may be quite crappy... Stick with me here...**_

"Soul..." Maka whispered.

"Hey, Maka"

Soul and Maka stared at each other in silence for quite sometime.

"Soul..H-how could you do this to your self? How long have you been dead? Does anybody even know your dead?" A million questions ran through Maka's head. She couldn't believe he did this. He didn't have any reason to.

"Maka, calm down. Obviously I'm fine. I'm right here. You can stop the wild goose hunt now." Soul grinned. Maka waded to Soul. And slapped him. Hard.

"HEY. What the hell was that for, Maka?" She slapped him again, even harder this time.

"This is not a laughing matter, you moron! For some stupid reason, you decided to commit suicide. Why? I have no idea. So Soul, you have five seconds to tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

Soul just looked at her as if he weren't sorry. Which made her want to slap him even more. Why were men like this? She slapped him one more time and turned around to leave his presence.

"Fine don't tell me. See if I care." She walked up the side of the ditch and turned around to see if Soul was still giving her that look. But he was gone. Again. Let the wild goose hunt continue.

She jumped onto dry land and looked around. There was no sign of him. How could he vanish into thin air in just a matter of seconds?

Maka decided to go to Stein about this. She had finally found a way to speak to him. Since she can now touch and hold real life objects, she could write to him what she was saying. But it always creeped bystanders out. Seeing a floating pencil and spiral notebook would always question peoples insanity.

Maka rang the door bell to Stein's house. Marie answered.

"Maka! So glad to see you still have your notebook... Steins not here. But if you needed someone to talk to, I'm your girl. Marie stood back to let Maka in, but instead, Maka jotted down_, where is Stein?_

"At the school. Why?" Maka wrote, _it has to do with Soul._

" Well, Maka... I did print up the missing persons flier. I should know anything and everything about the matter." _Fine. I found Soul at that river._

_"_Really? Did he see you? " _Uhh..yeah. He did. But not because of a good reason.._

"What do you mean?" _He, uhh kinda committed suicide... Soul's dead, Marie..._

Marie nearly fell but she caught her balance.

"H-he's dead?" _...yes... I tried talking to him. And I slapped him 3 times to get him to answer me! _Marie turned around and walked away. Then she turned again to face Maka.

"Because of you, Soul killed himself! Now I bet you anything, Tsubaki and Black*Star are gonna join the party! Then Death the Kid! Then Patty and Liz! Why not Stein too? He might as well join. Then actually me! Why not me! I think I'll join the party! Right here, right now! And you can watch me do it too. Payback for all the deaths about to happen in Death City!" Maka was about to write something, but then decided it would take to long. She needed to stop Marie, and quick! She ran through the door and to Marie. She wasn't exactly sure how Marie would do it. A quick and painless death or a very slow and painful death. She finally found Marie sitting in the office with a pair a scissors pointed at her stomach.

"Ah. Just in time to witness my death. I hope your little party your hosting is fun, because if it isn't-" She was cut off by Steins perfect timing. She looked at him and gasped.

"Marie! What are you doing?" Stein rushed over to her and attempted to take the scissors away from her, but she kicked him in his nut sack first, slowing him down. And instantly, she stabbed herself in the stomach and brung the edge of the blade up, creating a perfect line. Perfectly symmetrical. Then so she could finish the job quickly and easily, she slit her neck. Blood was pouring down her chest.

"I hope your happy, Ma-..." And she was dead. Stein got up as soon as possible and grabbed Marie's lifeless body.

_**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I didn't exactly plan for that to happen. But it just came. So if you any constructive criticism for me, I'd love to hear it. Just Pm or comment on the chapter. Please stay with this story!**_

_**-JLyn**_


	2. Latin Curses

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 2: Latin Curses

_**A/ N: So, I'm really hoping you didn't totally drop me as an author you might actually want to read on your spare time in those caves we call our rooms. Yes, I know there were some typos in the first chapter of this story, but I'm writing these up on my tablet AND I'm using Swype. So of course there are gonna be a few mistakes. But please know that I'm not perfect. And thank you to the ones on here who actually take the time out of there lives to read my stories. So enjoy! **_

_**-JLyn**_

Stein held Marie's limp body as if he just lost his brother all over again. Silent tears poured down his face, making the butt on his cigarette soggy. He looked up where he assumed Maka was.

"What happened? Why would she even imagine doing such an unspeakable action? What did you do to her? What did you say to her? Maka. What do you know?" Stein apparently wanted to play twenty questions with her. She wasn't doing that. To much had happened in one day. What, with Soul disappearing for the second time, and Marie's very sudden death, she wasn't sure if she could handle anymore drama or any secrets uncovered for today. Probably not even this week. But she had to... for Soul.

_I saw Soul at the river I like to hang out at. He killed himself. Soul 's dead. I asked him why, why did he do this. What reason did he have. But he wouldn't answer any of my questions. I turned around from him, expecting him to stop me and answer my questions...But when I turned around again to face him, he was gone. So I came here expecting you to answer the door. Well she did and she asked me what was going on. I had to tell her. When I did ,She freaked out. She started yelling at me, saying that everyone we know is going to start killing themselves too. She said that she might as well do it too. And she did it... I'm so sorry. _

When Stein got done reading Maka's explanation, he put what was Marie down, and left the room. He went to what Maka supposed was the master bedroom, slammed the door, and if you were quiet enough, you could hear him locking the door and piling furniture behind it. Maka had never seen Stein act this way. What will _he _do about Soul's death? About Marie's death? About any other death that might happen anytime soon? Maka had to get out of there. No. She had to move on, she could feel all the fatigue and pain she never felt before. It were as if she were dying for a second time. But if so, she felt as if the gates of heaven had shut off the path for her to walk on. She could just feel the hot, molten rocky road, just waiting for her, to torment her bare feet.

Maka left the house, climb a nearby tree, and screamed as loud as possible. Since no one would hear her, she felt it was perfectly fine to scream in broad daylight. No one would question their inanity over that at least. Maka wasn't really able to have human emotions anymore, so she was unable to cry, kinda.. She knew she was crying inside, but physically she wasn't.

"Calm down, why don't ya?" Maka must've jumped a million miles, she was so startled to death. And yet she can have _that _ emotion? She recognized that voice. She turned her head just so she could barely see him out of the corner of her eye. And there he was. Again.

"Dammit, Soul!" She jumped down from the branch and looked up. How was he supposed to get away now, with out Maka seeing him get away? But since when doesn't Maka Alburn think things out? Because Soul simply jumped off the branch too, so they were face to face.

"What? Your the one who ran away the first time, now the second time too, huh? Well death sure has changed you. I'm not sure I like it."

"Excuse me? I'm the one who ran away first? You were gone within a matter of seconds when I turned around! Done with your hissy fit, yet?" Maka exclaimed. Soul laughed and acted carefree. As if death were the best thing that had happened to him. Maka somehow took offense to this, in a weird, selfish way.

"You were the one who slapped me at least a gazillion times. Screaming questions at me. That wasn't cool." Maka kinda blushed at him saying cool again. Alive, she was sick of it. But when you lose something for the second time, you'll take anything who can get out of it. Soul's grin widened.

"So what if it wasn't 'cool' enough for you, Soul! You shouldn't have disappeared like that... again!"

"Why not? It seems to piss you off." Soul said in a very playful manner. What had gotten into him?

"Soul, you were never like this alive. You were always chill. You were never an idiot like Black*Star, and your acting like him now. What is wrong with you?" Maka said. Soul, who had done nothing but grin and laughed this entire time, actually put on a sentimental look.

"I don't know. I really don't. Being dead, it makes me feel so..So loose. I feel like I don't have to care about anything anymore. Nothing about school. Nothing about your psychotic father. Just nothing. I feel nothing. And that makes me happy. But it also concerns me. I know we have things to get done here, or else we wouldn't be here anymore." Maka walked over to Soul and hugged him.

"We'll figure it out. But first, we need to get Stein out of his room and talk to him about this. And if he won't listen to us, we'll go to Lord Death." Soul backed up, but his hands still rested on Maka's shoulders.

"What do you mean get Stein out of his room?" Maka quickly explained to him what had happened with Marie, and how he locked himself up in his room like an eight year old. Soul laughed at that.

"He'll be turning that screw of his for months!" Soul said, trying to brighten up this horrible day.

They both ran into the house and went to the master bedroom. Since they were both dead, they couldn't exactly knock. But wait! They're ghosts, basically. They can walk through walls! It just took them a few minutes to figure that out. When they entered the room uninvited, they saw Stein, sitting in the corner whispering under his breath, something like a curse. It wasn't in English though. Some type of old Latin or something, Maka had guessed. How would they get his attention?

"Maka, any plans?" She shook her head no. "What? You always have plans! Your always the person who takes the lead in these situations."

"Sorry." She said, un-meaningful.

"Why don't you write something to him, and place the note on his lap?" Maka looked at him surprised.

"You actually have a good idea?" Maka said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and do it." He said, feeling embarrassed with a pinch of manly man. Maka did as she was told. All she wrote was _Stein _on the paper. He quit whispering the foreign spell and picked up the paper.

"What do _you _want, Maka?" He said in a quite scared voice. Why would he be afraid of Maka?

_I need to talk to you, Stein. It's important. _She hated the fact she had to write down what she wanted to say, but what else could she possibly do?

"What? Are you going to play those little mind tricks on me, like you did with Marie? Why don't you just leave me alone before you drive me to the madness? Drive me to kill myself."

_But Stein... I didn't do anything to her, honest! She wasn't in her right mind! _

"But you're the one who told her about Soul's death! Marie loved Soul, as if he were her child. She felt as if her life was taken when Soul's was. And I loved her like a sister. And I'm on the verge of breaking down." Stein whispered.

_She was going to find out eventually... If I wasn't the person to tell her, then who would? Who would have the guts to? Or would no one tell her and then she'd be asking you all the time, where's Soul? _

"To her, he would've stayed lost. To her, he would've moved on."

_Stein... Soul's with me right now. _

"Soul? He's... he's here?" Stein stood up. "Soul? The little jackass who made the mistake to hit me? The fool's here? In this room?" Stein voice steadily got louder after each question or statement. By the time he was done talking, he was shouting. Maka backed up. Even though she knew he wouldn't be able to touch her. She looked at Soul. He was pale. Like, a sickly pale.

"Soul, what do we do?" Maka asked, desperately. He shrugged. Stein started laughing, much like Maka did when she was fighting Crona. He was losing it. Yeah, Soul copped an attitude. But he's fought Stein before. When they first met. It's nearly impossible to kill Stein. His wavelength was to powerful. Maka still had the ability to read soul wavelengths, and Stein's was growing rapidly.

Even if Maka and Soul could fight still, they weren't going to take the chances of going overboard and then killing Stein on accident. They just couldn't. At this point, Stein was throwing his arms around in a psychotic manner, probably in hopes to catch Soul's soul?

"Where are you Soul?" Stein called out. Soul looked at Maka. What was he thinking? Soul ran over to Stein, took his arms and put them behind his back. Maka gave Soul this 'What are you doing, you idiot?' Look.

"Tell him to calm down!" Soul exclaimed. Maka picked up her notebook where she threw it on the ground in surprise.

_Stein, you need to calm down. Soul is the one holding your hand back. Now we need to talk to you. It's urgent! _

"Why the hell would I help the person who basically killed Marie?" Stein asked.

_Well for one thing I didn't kill her. She killed herself! Quit blaming me for something I didn't even do! _

" I heard it all though! I heard her tangent!" Maka stopped. Why didn't he come up to the house before all that crap started?

_Then why were you hiding? Why didn't you calm Marie down?! _ Maka wrote impatiently. Stein stood still. And he grinned. A grin you don't necessarily want to see on the man's face with a screw in his head.

"Maka. I'm done answering to you. Goodbye you two. See you in hell." Stein pushed a wavelength so hard it knocked poor ol' Soul into the wall. Maka dived through the wall after Soul. He was laying on the desk in the office. Right next to Marie's corpse. It was starting to smell in there. Apparently, when a weapon dies, the body starts to rot immediately after.

Soul looked sick staring at her.

"I wonder if I was like that.." Soul said.

"I don't know, Soul. But we need to go. Or we'll lose Stein. Who knows what he'll do when his mind is like this!" Maka grabbed Soul's wrist and pulled him up. They ran through the wall once more to find Stein, looking like his usual self, just twisting that little screw of his.

"...Stein?" Soul said, but remembered he couldn't hear him. Soul grabbed Maka's notebook, and wrote what he had attempted to say to Stein.

"Maka, I don't want to talk."

_It's Soul. _He wrote.

"Oh. Well I especially don't want to talk to you, then." Stein got up, stretched, and walked out of the room.

"How did he get so cool, so quickly? He looked like he would've killed us, you know, if we were still alive to be killed." Soul said in the stupidest way possible.

"I don't know. But I don't think it's a good thing..." Maka said walking into the room Stein went into. He was holding Marie's corpse again.

"God. How can he stand the smell?" Soul asked, looking pale again. How could he stand it? Even the ghosts of Maka and Soul could smell it. And they normally can't smell anything.

Stein reached over to where Marie's chest is and picked up her floating soul. And he swallowed it.

Maka went pale, and Soul, well Soul wasn't no longer a color.

"Steins an...an...afreet?" Maka exclaimed. "How? How could our Stein be an afreet?" She knew the answer, obviously. But she couldn't believe that Stein, Dr. Stein, was a cold-blooded afreet. She's killed afreet's before. Would she have to kill this one, just before her eyes, as well? Would she have to kill an afreet who used to be her friend. Who helped all of her friends when in need. Maka couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care if Soul was going to complain later on about it. She felt nothing. And nothing felt good.

_**A/N: So, this chapter was way longer then my usual chapters, mainly because I was on the plane going to a state across the country. It was my first time flying, and it was really bumpy for my first go. I even got stuck in Colorado because it was snowing there. And I was in shorts. Those two don't mix! Anyways, for the next few days, my posting schedule is going to be sketchy because, well I'm on vacation. So I hope you enjoyed this very long yet psychotic chapter. Pm me or reply on the chapter if you have any ideas as to how this can go better and somewhat smoother! Scionara! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	3. Seeing Dead People

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 3: Seeing Dead People

_**A/N: So maybe the posting schedule might not be THAT sketchy. I'm actually out of town with my mom for her conference (work related). While she's doing that, I get to do basically whatever I want. So I have a lot of downtime. And what do I like to do during my downtime? Writing fanfiction of course! This chapter might not be as long as chapter two, but who knows what will happen? So enjoy chapter 3! **_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka had finally experienced what Soul had experienced. It was like she just didn't care about anything anymore. Didn't need to. She died feeling nervous and upset and, well suicidal. Unlike Soul, who did it probably just to be with Maka. He died feeling happy and excited. Maybe that's why Maka is finally not caring about anything anymore. She just needed to let loose.

Maka finally got done screaming. And she smiled. Soul was confused. Maka never was like this. SHE was acting Black*Star. She kinda laughed to. Much like when she let the madness take her over just enough to fight Crona. Soul was still pretty sick after seeing Stein eating Marie's soul. Soul hadn't eaten any souls since he died. That's probably the main reason why he felt so sick. But even if Stein hadn't eaten that soul, he couldn't eat Marie's soul. She was like family to him. Plus, she was a weapon. It would've been cannibalism, basically. While Maka was screaming, Soul had drug her out of the house so she can calm down.

"Maka, what's...what's wrong?" Soul asked cautiously. Maka didn't answer. She just smiled like a three year old that just got its toy. "Maka! What is wrong with you?" He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I finally get it Soul. I get the feeling you felt at first. The feeling of nothing. It feels so...good." She said, somewhat in a whisper. But it was a happy whisper.

"Ugh. Maka. We need to go to Lord Death about this now. Obviously, Stein is no longer of help. And he's gone. There is no more Dr. Stein. And you don't care do you?"

"Nope!" Maka said and giggled. Soul facepalmed and groaned in frustration. He grabbed Maka's hand and lead her in the direction of the DWMA. Soul was getting irritated with Maka looking like a stoner. At least no one could see them. The last thing they needed was Ox giving Maka crap about it. Then it hit Soul. They shouldn't even care what others would probably be thinking of them because they're dead. They won't ever see that idiot again.

Soul and Maka walked into Lord Death's office, or rather walked through, to the office and picked up the pad of paper and a pen sitting on his desk. Lord Death didn't even notice at first. Until Maka accidentally knocked over a vase on a nearby bookshelf. Then he looked up, but he didn't even look scared. Just irritated.

"Maka. Sometimes you are such a klutz." He said while fetching the dust pan to clean up the broken glass. Maka stuck her tongue out at Lord Death in a teasing way. He shook his head at the behavior and sat down again at his desk.

"Yes, Soul?" Soul was surprised.

"I-I didn't know you could see dead people..." Soul stuttered. Lord Death chuckled at the statement.

"My name is Lord Death, Soul. Of course I can see dead people. That's why I'm a little weird sometimes. Because they drive me nuts!" He explained.

"Oh... Well, we kinda have a problem. We can't leave... earth anyways.." Soul kinda felt embarrassed for saying that for some reason. He doesn't have a reason to feel embarrassed.

"Soul, the only reason your stuck here is because you have things left undone." Soul still didn't get it.

"What would I still need to do?" He asked.

"You were always meant to do or be something. Maka too. That's why your both stuck here. Why were you and Maka students at the DWMA?" He hinted.

"To fight all the afreet's." Then it clicked. "Wait. Are you saying I have to become a death scythe to move on? But what about Maka? She's not a weapon." Lord Death just looked at the boy. Soul no longer wanted to think. But it was clear Lord Death wasnt going to give him the answer anytime soon.

"So, if to move on, you have to do or that something you meant for, does that mean Maka has to help me become a death scythe?" He knew that was it. It was mainly a rhetorical question.

"Oh good! You got it!" He clapped his hands in a very homosexual way. Soul had to look away then..

"But that not my only problem. I still have a lot of questions. Especially about Maka... She's not herself right now.." Soul sighed.

"How so? He asked, the fear in voice scared Soul.

"Well, she's in herself. She said feels nothing, she said she didn't care that Stein turned into an afreet, that-"

"What do you mean Stein turned into an afreet?" Lord Death interrupted. Soul explained exactly what happened in so much detail, he shocked himself.

" Hmm, well. Remember when he was suffering from the madness, and he was basically in custody of Medusa? She then must've given in something that we don't know of and he doesn't- er... didn't remember it. Either that or a spell she did with out with him knowing about it."

"Is..Is there a way to get back Stein?" Soul gulped. He couldn't lose the friend who helped him after Maka died.

"No. He needs to be put out of his misery. Why do you think afreet's are so evil?" Soul shrugged.

"Cold-hearted?" He asked expecting a no.

"Eh kinda. Their Soul's are cold, which is delicious for weapons, but horrible to have. They search for other soul's to make them feel better for little while. But it's still wrong." He explained. "Didn't you learn that in class a long time ago, Soul?" Soul looked at him, feeling embarrassed.

"I slept a lot in class..." Lord Death laughed.

"I figured. But, as for the weapon thing, You only need two more souls. But see, ts different when you're dead. The last one can't be a witch's soul. Witches can cast spells to repel ghosts our dead people. So it's literally impossible to kill a witch when you're dead. So, you have to kill an afreet that you used to know as a person. It's actually quite rare to do this though. So you're very lucky." Soul was horrified. He had to kill Stein.

_**A/N: Yes. I will pick up on the conversation between Lord Death and Soul. I just figured this would be a good stopping point, you know? Who doesn't just love a good cliff hanger? Some people hate them, but you know, I'm not here to impress everyone. So, uh... I feel the sequel story (this) isn't doing as well as The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn. I feel not many people are looking it as much. So, **__**PLEASE**__** PM me or reply to this chapter what I could do better. I know I said I wasn't here to impress every one, but it sucks feeling like no one wants to read your work. So please, do me a favor and TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! It'll take two minutes out of your lifetime. **_

_**-JLyn**_


	4. Beginning Sparks

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 4:

_**A/N: I realized, when on the first flight, that some of you hate the fact that Soul has to kill Stein. I'm sorry if your those people... please remember this is fanfiction and this comes from my head. This is what I thought of that might've made a good story. So I'm still hoping to get feedback as to what I can do to make this story better. **__**PLEASE **__**send in replies to this chapter or the last chapter, or you can Pm me, if you have not already. Umm, so I'm writing this on a plane right now. But it's quite short. (The plane ride) so this chapter might not be as long as chapter two. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! (God, I feel like a waitress...) **_

_**-JLyn**_

"I have to kill Stein? Isn't there some other way?" Soul asked, terrified. He was pale, again. He couldn't kill Stein. Yeah. He was this monster that he'd been trained to kill. But Stein was his friend. Maka walked over to him, still looking like she didn't give a crap, but she didn't look like some three year old.

"Soul, you said it yourself. There is no more Dr. Stein. At least is will be his friends doing it." She said mainly in a whisper. She seemed stoned more then not caring. Lord Death nodded at Maka's statement and turned to Soul.

"There is another way. But it's legitimately impossible. There have been so many others who tried. The barrier, which is casted by the witch, is too strong. So they wander around here, because they were unable to become what they were meant to be." Lord Death explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If they were meant to do it or be it, wouldn't the universe make sure out happens?" Soul couldn't make any sense of this. The logic here was intense.

"Yes. Eventually, they will finish the story that was written for them. Story of your life? That's only the beginning. Story of your soul, it's more accurate." Lord Death answered. "Eventually, someone will come along and find a way to break the barrier. Only then will their stories finish. And there souls may rest in peace."

"Well what we find a way? I mean we were some of the best fighters at the DWMA." The eagerness in Soul's voice, somewhat reminded Maka of when she cared about all of this madness. And she realized something. She had to care.

Lord Death smiled at Soul.

"Will you be the one to break the barrier?" He asked. Hinting that all along, he expected Soul too ask this. To prove how much he truly cares about Maka and, of course, himself.

"Am I able to? Am I strong enough to?" Soul asked. He sounded very doubtful. Lord Death smiled again.

"I'm not the one to answer that. You are." He answered simply. He stood up, expecting them to leave. But Soul still sat. He was very confused. They still had much to talk about.

"Umm... I still need to talk to about Maka..."

"Ooh! Right! How could I forget about the klutz?" Maka glared at him. Lord Death simply smiled at her in a teasing way, and looked back at Soul.

"Maka, just doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. I mean just look at her. First she acted like a three year old. And now she's like a stoner. She's just not here anymore."

"It's the black blood. Once you're dead, it's effects are different. It'll wear off." He assured Soul. "It wore off you, did it not?"

"Well it did. I think..." Soul scratched his head. Did it really? He couldn't tell. So he just awkwardly walked outside of the office, hoping Maka followed him out, and didn't knock over a picture or something off the wall. He turned to see if she was behind him, and she was. She just seemed different, he didn't know why. Looked better then usual? Even though she looked stoned, she looked kinda pretty. Was this the black blood? He's always thought Maka was short stacked and just passion cute. He never thought of her in that way. Was it a good thing out a bad thing?

"Why are you looking at me like that, Soul?" Maka asked. Sounding like her usual self. Not some stoned hippie. Soul looked away, feeling really embarrassed.

"Ooh, uh. Just making sure your okay?" He stuttered.

"Weird." Maka said. Silence was the only thing that filled the moment. That and the awkwardness Soul seemed to feel, but Maka didn't. They walked out of the DWMA. They saw Kid and Liz and Patty. Seeing their old friends again, and not being able to talk to them, made Soul feel really sad. He could no longer attend the house parties there little group of friends always held. It made him wonder if Tsubaki and Black*Star were even friends with Kid anymore. Was he conceded to think because of Maka's and his death, that everyone else just drifted away from each other?

Maka and Soul continued to walk through Death City. They had to figure out what they were going to do. Fight the impossible Dr. Stein, or track down a witch and try to break the barrier?

"So what will we do, Soul?" Soul looked at her in disbelief.

"You're always the one with the ideas. I usually just follow in your foot steps." She returned the look of disbelief.

"You can't seriously expect to do that all the time!" She said while Maka-chopping him. Where did she get the books?

"I just got used to it!" He held his hands up to show he surrendered.

"Well get un-used to it!" She snapped. Yep. She was back. The feisty girl was back, but Soul still couldn't help but smiling at every thing she did. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way. Probably not, since she just hit him upside the head. Should he tell her? Then this scream in his head yelled at him not to. He couldn't figure out why. Why would it bother her? The worst she could say was no. Oh God. She could say no. Then he would feel crushed. He would feel so embarrassed, he could crawl into a hole and die - again. But he couldn't not tell her. Once he passed into the next lifetime, he wouldn't remember anything from his past life until it happened again. Then his soul would just go a little longer without Maka. Without her knowing this feeling he had.

"Well we have to decide something. Because we can't continue here." Maka interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked so he didn't seem too in thought. Maka laughed.

"You're still going to follow in my foot steps?" She looked at Soul and laughed. At first, he thought she was flirting, but them remembered they were taking about that just a minute ago. A minute which seemed like 20.

"It's a good path." He said and smiled. She gave him a weird look. He could just imagine the sweat pouring down his face. He's lucky he can't have sweat anymore. Ghosts can have ordinary emotions, just like anyone else, they just can't cry, or sweat, or grow out there hair out toenails. Basically, however they died, is the way they stay, until they move on. His hair will never grow out. He will never have to worry about that irritating feeling when you put on socks and the thread inside of the sock gets caught on your toenails, again.

"I think we should try to break a barrier to a witch. We are, well, were the top of our class when it came to fighting. I mean, we beat the Kishin! We can beat some stupid witch barrier!" Maka stood up and balled up her fist and held it in an upright position. She looked courageous. And Soul liked that.

"Yeah! We can beat some stupid witch!" Soul stood up and copied Maka's pose.

_**A/N: Okay. So there's that. I tried to add a little crushing between Soul and Maka just to see if that gets you guys showing any interest what so ever in this. I'm kinda sad, as of now, only 110 people have read it. (It's been about a week and a half since I posted this story) and only one very person has followed it. So I must thank Momokol. I am so sorry if I spelled it wrong... I wrote it off of memory... So PLEASE tell me what I can do to get you guys interested... I love to write for you guys and when the community didn't show much interest in my current story, I get sad and I feel like I've left you guys down... So please tell me what I can do better, any ideas how can make the story better, something. If you do, I will love you forever!**_

_**-JLyn**_


	5. The First Fight

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 5: The First Fight

_**A/N: I can't believe this story is already on chapter five. Can you? Sho hopefully this story will get at least a little more popular, I posted an update on The Forgotten Life of Maka Alburn. Sho it now has eleven chapters! Yay! Mini celebration! Anyways, I hope to introduce a new character of mine, a little spoilers alert, but the character isn't entirely mine, she based off of an ancient Egyptian goddess. For sure, she's in this chapter our the next, I don't yet.. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **_

_**-JLyn**_

"Anything? Are you picking up anything?" Soul asked impatiently. Maka glared at him.

"It doesn't happen spontaneously, Soul." She said, sounding quite impatiently.

"Well, how am I suppose to know? I don't have some amazing power that tells me where soul's are!" He protested. For the last hour or so, they have been sitting on a rock, at the edge of the forest, trying to pick up a witch's soul, for Soul to devour. To him, Maka looked amazing standing on the rock, with her eyes closed. Her arms out stretched to keep her balance. She seemed to glow in the little sunlight hitting her. She stood like a statue, not counting the very slight movement she made to breathe. Then, out of no where, her eyes shot open, pulling Soul how of his gaze.

"Somewhere, down south, is a powerful soul. A soul we want!" She said. She jumped off the rock with grace. She smiled at him. "Just a step closer to moving on." Soul faked a laugh.

"Yeah.. Great." He sighed and scratched his head in nervousness. Maka gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off. She spun on her heel and walked in the direction her senses pulled her too. Then she stopped.

"What?" Soul asked. She turned around.

"We haven't fought together since we died. Obviously we can fight, or else Lord Death would've told us, but what if it's different?" She asked, sounding scared. Soul laughed.

"Of course we can fight! It's not gonna be any different!" Soul answered and laughed. But Maka continued tho give that worried look. The same look that always got Soul to cave, even when he didn't like her in this way.

"Fine. Let's try." He said, while turning into a scythe and landing in Maka's hands. She twirled him in the air, and swung at a tree. Little did they know that an afreet was hiding at the top of the tree, looking down on them. Maka studied the afreet. She ruled it out as being Stein, luckily for them. The afreet jumped out off the tree and landed in front of them.

"Get his soul, Maka" She charged after the afreet. The afreet squealed. It spun around and shot some type of green acid at her. She front flipped out of danger. The afreet sprouted a tentacle like limb and it continuously grabbed at Maka. With her graceful moves and flips, it never got her. She swung at its feet. It fell to the ground, and it fell on its face. Maka ran halfway up a tree and flipped on to it's back. She then stabbed it in the back, straight to it's heart. It made a slight squeal, them disappeared, leaving nothing but a soul left behind. Soul changed back into his human self, and grinned at the soul. He picked out up and devoured it, without a doubt in mind.

"Feel better?" Maka asked and smiled. Soul looked up at Maka, and smiled back.

"Yeah. I do." He stood up and stepped a little closer to Maka. Without him realizing it, she was hugging him. He was shocked at first, but then hugged her back.

"Just wait, we'll be moving on in no time." Maka said. That was the last thing Soul wanted to hear. He hugged her tighter. She tensed for a moment, but then just returned the tighter hug. After a moment if silence, Maka backed away.

"Okay, we need tho head down south." She said while turning away and walking, confidently. He couldn't keep it in anymore. He had to tell her.

"Uh.. Maka, I've been feeling..." He trailed off. Maka looked at him, clearly waiting for the rest of the statement. He might've imagined it, but she looked kinda.. hopeful... hopeful for what? "Uhh.. nervous...about fighting a witch and trying to break that stupid barrier."

"Oh. Uh yeah. Me too" Maka said.

_**A/N: Yes this chapter was short. But I posted a chapter this morning. Give me some credit. But I really do hope you like this chapter. It had action and very mild romance. So please stay with the story. I do hope you like the story. We're up to 131 viewers! Another mild celebration! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	6. And The Awkwardness Begins

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 6: And The Awkwardness Begins

_**A/N: My last chapter was pretty short. That's mainly because I had just gotten off a plane, and I was really tired. And when I'm tired or bored, I write. Well I fell asleep in the middle of my last chapter, woke up just long enough to write my final authors note, and went back to sleep. This one might bee longer, I don't know. Anyways, since that happened, I have no idea when the new character will be introduced. Just be expecting her to pop out if nowhere, when you might be least expecting it. Haha. No. I wouldn't do that to ya! Enjoy the chapter! (Okay, is it normal to feel like a waitress right about now?) **_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka kicked at the sand in front of her as she walked. She felt kinda bummed out. And she didn't even know why. All that happened in the past ten minutes, was her hugging Soul, and then they talked.. sorta.. What could've made her feel so sad? She tried to shrug it off, but it just came back to bite her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Is this soul we want anywhere near here?" Soul said, finally breaking the silence she couldn't help but think was quite awkward. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the strong feeling she had earlier.

"Eh. Not really. It seems to be moving. The more we stop, the farther it gets. Come on." She opened her eyes, and continued to take the lead. She was walking faster then usual. For her, it usually meant something really was bothering her. But she couldn't figure out what it was. She could hear Soul straining himself to catch up. She forced herself to slow down, but not enough to make it obvious. Eventually, he did catch up, and she didn't know why, but she felt he was getting closer to her. Nope. It wasn't a feeling. Soul's hand accidentally bumped into hers. She tensed, and she could tell out of the corner of her eye, he went pale.

"Uh, Soul? You okay?" Maka asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Why?" He was acting so suspicious. Why would he need to hide anything?

"You just over reacted to our hands accidentally bumping into each other. Soul, I literally carry you for a living, you should be used to me touching you by now." _Well that didn't sound awkward at all, now did it? _Maka screamed at herself in her head. Soul looked at her, the color very slowly returning to his face.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. I just wasn't... expecting it..." He very awkwardly scratched his head. He always did that when he was nervous. _Why the hell is he nervous? _Maka's thoughts were so loud in her head, she felt Soul could hear her. Soul looked at her, obviously hiding something. It nagged at her so much, she felt like shaking him by the shoulders and begging him to tell her. But she just choked it down and acted as if it meant nothing.

"Oh ok..." She said simply. So they walked in silence for the rest of the way. Then Maka stopped. Soul stopped as well.

"What? What is it?" Soul asked. The nervousness still showing in his voice.

"The feeling is extremely strong. Especially in this area." She said as she looked around. Soul walked around the area, but shrugged.

"I don't see anything"

"Well I don't either. But I know what I'm feeling." Maka said.

"I'm not doubting that. But there's just.. nothing here." He repeated himself, looking around once again. "Maybe it's the barrier?"

"Why wouldn't Lord Death tell us the barrier is invisible?"

"He figured you'd be smart enough to figure it out?" Maka shot him a glare.

"Oh. Shut up, Soul. You know, I've had a lot on my mind lately!" She snapped. Soul held up his hands to show he surrenders.

"Sorry.." He said in a kinda quiet, but sad way. Maka looked at him in surprise. Her yelling at him has never got him feeling somewhat sad about it. That was a major sign he wasn't telling her something.

"Oh. Uh. It's fine... I'm just trying to figure out a lot of things right now. Unfortunately, the barrier isn't one of them for some reason..." Soul shot her a look of worry.

"Anything in particular..?" He choked.

"No." Maka said, a little to quick. This made the look on Soul's face look even more worried.

"Umm... ok.. anyways, we need to figure this out."

"Right. Maybe it is a barrier. But how could we tell?" Maka asked, clearly expecting Soul to be smart for a little while.

"Swing me around like an idiot?" Maka looked at him funny. Soul took it as disapproval. "Sorry. That was stupid.."

"No. It wasn't. Let's try it. But not like a usual attack. Like witch hunter or something." Soul shook his head, yes, and transformed into his scythe form.

"Soul Resonance!" They both shouted. Instantly, Soul turned into the witch hunter form. Maka kinda ran around, much like an idiot. Within about 20 steps or so, she found a hard surface. So she swung at it. And it felt like a billion bolts of energy was coursing through her body. She screamed Soul's name. He didn't answer. She tried to move away from the barrier, but she couldn't. All she was seeing was white. She couldn't feel anything but the pain of what felt like electricity. She continued to pull back, but it was as if the barrier had a lock on her. Tying her to the barrier. She was unable to move her legs or her arms, but her hands went limp, therefore dropping Soul. She didn't hear him drop to the ground or feel him fall on her foot. She just started to fade. She began to see flashbacks of her life. Ones she enjoyed the most. She saw herself trying to play basketball with Kid and Liz and Patty. She saw herself beating the Kishin. Most of all, she saw herself surrounded by her friends. She began to miss life. And she could no longer blamed Spirit for her death. Only herself. It's her fault she completely went mute, then insane. It's her fault she didn't seek help, like Soul begged her to, just by looking at her. Then, all she saw was white. And she could feel the familiar arms wrapping around her, trying to get her back to her feet. Soul got her standing, and then picked her up when he noticed she couldn't stand. Her knees wobbled out from under her, nearly making her fall if it wasn't for Soul catching her. He held her like he was afraid of losing her all over again. Though he was.

"Maka?" Soul asked cautiously. She opened her eyes, and saw Soul. She didn't remember falling or him picking her up.

"What...What happened?" She choked out. Soul tried to looked like it hurt him to try to remember, clearly the damage affected him too. But she wondered why she was more affected then he was.

"I think you hit the barrier. The shock was so strong, it forced me out of my scythe form. It took away all of my senses for just enough time to see, all these times of you and me. And all of our friends. Then I got my sight back. I saw you, on the ground, sitting on your knees, with your hands completely covering your face. You were screaming my name. So I ran over to you, trying to get you to snap out of it, but you just continued to scream my name over and over again. Eventually, I got you standing. But you couldn't stand. And probably can't now. So I picked you up. And for some reason, that got you alert." He explained. She had this roaring headache. So all she did was nod her head and closed her eyes.

"Please take me home." Was all she said. But in a whisper. Soul turned around, still carrying Maka, and walked up north.

_**A/N: Sorry this took a little while longer to post. Last week, I was on spring break, so I had a lot more time to write. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. As always, PM me or comment on the chapter, what you thought, or how I can make the story better in future chapters! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	7. One Acidic Yet Powerful Dream

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 7: One Acidic, Powerful Dream

_**A/N: This is just unreal! So far, 237 people have read my story! And it makes me just that much happier when I post a new chapter , and I think "I don't have to worry! They'll like it!" And I seriously hope that's what you'll be thinking, when you read this chapter. So I really hope you like this chapter. But an update on the new character I told you to be expecting: she will more than likely be introduced in this chapter. But no promises! Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**-JLyn**_

Soul walked through the door to their old apartment. To his surprise, Tsubaki or Black*Star hadn't come in to clear out all their junk and put the place up for sale. He very gently put Maka down on the couch and went into her room. He searched for her old textbooks. If they were going to beat the barrier, they had to study. And since Maka was clearly in no condition to do anything involving her brain at the moment, he had to start them off. He hauled three or four medium sized textbooks from Maka's room to the kitchen. He opened one, then began.

_She was spinning. Spinning so fast, she was a blur. Her dress, ironically forming five sides, were pointing up, much like tails. And as she spun faster, the tails began to spray a green, acidic liquid. The liquid hit Soul. He fell to the ground, in agony, screaming at the top of his lungs. Maka attempted to go to him, help him in his time of need, but she couldn't. She held to an invisible wall. She couldn't even lift her legs. It was as if an anchor was tied around her ankles. She struggled. She felt her wrists would be bleeding, if she could bleed. The women who was spinning in the five-sided, tailed dress laughed. _

_"How precious! I just KNOW you're here to fight me, to take my soul. Well tough luck! You may have beaten my long lost sisters, Medusa and Arachne, but you can't beat me! No one's beaten me! No one's beaten the one and only SERKIT!" The women who claimed to be named Serkit, laughed even louder. Her dress was a blackish color, with fainted red spread around the fabric carelessly. Her hair was hair was straight, jet black and went down to her hips. Her skin was whiter then white. Her facial features were flawless, she looked as if she just stepped out of a magazine cover. It didn't help the fact she was as tall as a pole and as skinny as one too. Maka couldn't help but wonder if she seduced her victims into dying a quick and painless death, so she could go back to her vanity ways for a little while longer. _

_"Good luck trying to kill us! We've already been there and done that!" Maka choked out, gritting her teeth as she fight through the pain in her wrists and ankles. _

_"Oh honey. You don't think I know this?" Serkit then glared. "Only ghosts are affected by my barrier! You're just lucky you didn't break it. But I mean, come on! Did you honestly think witch hunter would break a very powerful barrier? I mean not even genie hunter would break the barrier! Are you really THAT stupid?" All Maka could do was glare. She no longer had the energy to speak. _

_"Don't you EVER talk to her like that again! And if you do-" Soul was cut off. _

_"You'll do what? I mean you're one to talk! You're still sitting there in pain, clutching your stomach like it's eating you from the inside, out! Some sidekick you are!" That was it. She had crossed the line. She had gone too far. Soul turned his arm into a scythe and ran at her, ignoring the pain screaming at him. He swung at Serkit. She dodged and lifted her arm. Out of nowhere, a bracelet, or what looked like a bracelet, emerged from her wrist. It too shot a green, acidic liquid. But this had a different effect. It knocked Soul out. Then Serkit turned to Maka. Maka could more see, it wasn't a bracelet. It was a scorpion._

_"You're lucky you're quiet. You should tell your sidekick he should shut up sometimes. Oh wait! No you won't be able to! You went remember a damn thing." Serkit shot the liquid at Maka. _

Maka woke up. She shot straight up. Soul looked up at her, half smiling, half worrying. She saw he had all of her textbooks on the kitchen table.

"Look up the name Serkit." She stood up and demanded. She scrambled to the kitchen, pointing at the book Soul was looking at. He gave her a funny look, but the desperation in her eyes proved to Soul, she was serious. He flipped quite a few pages and finally found one which looked promising.

"It says here, she was an old witch among many, but was exiled nearly a hundred years ago. There's no way she's the one we're looking four Maka."

"Bullshit!" She slammed her hand on the table. Soul jumped a little. "She's still here! She's Medusa's and Arachne's long lost sister! And how many times did Medusa come back?!"

"Well.."

"Exactly! You want to know how she did it? She left behind one of her little scorpions and came back! Serkit is to scorpion as Medusa is to snake! Soul, don't you get it? They may have put down in history she's dead, but she's not!"

"Where is all this coming from, Maka? I doubt you even knew about this Serkit before now!" Soul stood up, more worried then irritated.

"I had a dream about her...kinda... I don't know...It seems so real. In my dream, she tried to erase our memories of her, but I guess she failed with me..." Soul shook his head in disbelief.

"We need to talk to Lord Death about this." He walked into the bathroom and came out with a handheld mirror.

"Well..why not Stein?" Soul dropped the mirror. Maka seemed confused. "What? Is he out of town?"

"You don't know what happened to Stein?" Soul asked.

"What? Is he all right?"

"Maka, does us being dead, ring a bell?" He tested.

"Well no shit. Why?"

"Maka, Serkit didn't necessarily fail on erasing your memory, if the dream really did happen. She just erased a certain part of your memory."

"What do you mean?" She pushed Soul to get to the point.

"Maka. Steins an afreet."

_**A/N: So it was this chapter I introduced Serkit! I wasn't sure when it would be. But I figured this would be a great place to end the chapter. And since its the weekend, I know a chapter will be posted. Sunday night probably. So look forward to that. As always PM me, comment on the chapter. If you liked the chapter, favorite and/or follow! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	8. It's The Worst Time But The Perfect Time

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 8:

_**A/N: This chapter will be mostly conversation then anything else. I hope you don't lose interest in the story because of this chapter. So enjoy reading this one! (Do I sound über cheesy right now? I feel like I do...)**_

_**-JLyn**_

"Soul, you're lying. Steins to nice to be an afreet!" Maka exclaimed. She was pale. She stood there, pointing a shaky finger at Soul.

"Maka, anyone can be overwhelmed by the madness... He just didn't control it fast enough." He stood up, and walked slowly to Maka.

"No! Soul, quit your joking! I know you're just trying to scare me!" Maka's voice continued to get louder.

"I'm not...this isn't a joke, Maka! Steins really an afreet! Why can't you believe me? Do you honesty think I would lie to you at a time like this?" Soul seemed hurt.

"But you can't tell me Stein is an afreet! I need proof!" Soul nodded his head and picked up the handheld mirror. He wrote 42-42-564 on the surface. After a few rings, Lord Death answered.

"Hello, hello?" Soul waved in response. "Oh, hi Soul! What is it now?" He said simply and quite frankly, cold-hearted.

"Well, first off, before I go into the whole situation, can you please explain to Maka, that Stein really is an afreet now?" Soul handed the mirror to Maka and Lord Death explained to her Soul was not lying to her. She couldn't help but feel bad for accusing him of it... She looked up at Soul.

"Well, I'm sorry I doubted you.." She said, handing the mirror back to Soul.

"Thank You. Anyways, we found a barrier. But it was invisible. Why didn't you tell us the barrier would be invisible?"

"Because any other barrier which you may have found, wouldn't have been invisible. An invisible barrier hasn't existed in over a hundred years. Yes, there was this one witch...But she's long gone."

"Was this witch's name Serkit?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Lord Death sounded surprised.

"According to Maka, we encountered her. I don't have any memory of this, but she apparently failed at erasing Maka's memory of her. Instead, she erased the detail of Stein being an afreet."

"Did she remember her at first?"

"No. She fell asleep when I was carrying her home, and she had a dream about it." Even though this wasn't the time fire it, he couldn't help but blush at the thought of her being in his arms for such a long time.

"Yes. I see. This is definitely the work of Serkit... Maka, what happened in the dream?" Maka took the mirror from Soul and explained to Lord Death what had happened.

"So she's gained a few new trick up her sleeve. I guess after a century of hiding, she's had time to better her abilities.."

"Well, maybe she isn't hiding. Clearly, she's had other encounters. Don't you think her fighting would be seriously crappy if she hasn't been fighting for a century?" Maka pointed out.

"But in your dream, which is now a reality, apparently, she basically gave up fighting me, and sent us on our way. If she won't fight me, then she's probably hiding something." Soul piped up.

"Or, since you are already dead, she knows she can't finish you off, just mildly hurt you for a small amount of time." Lord Death said.

"So she's a coward?" Maka said.

"Basically. I used to fight her, almost on a daily bases. She was such a nuisance. She could never fight. But then one day, she met Arachne. Arachne had told her that she was given a blessing. The power of Spiders and Scorpions. She also told her she was her sister, along with Medusa. She said she was told to give up one of the powers to her third self. She took that as her sister. So she tracked down all of her siblings using a spell she made. She came across Serkit and gave her the power of Scorpions. Her theory was terribly wrong, though I understand where she got the idea. Who wouldn't think that? But the wrong power in the wrong hands, as you very well know, is very dangerous. Serkit was not meant to have the power of Scorpions. And to this day, we do not know who is supposed to have that power... Anyways, Serkit learned how to use it, but she was such a rookie with it. Yes, she knew the basics but she didn't know the depths of her new power. The last time I got into a fight with her, she killed most of my family and friends." Lord Death explained.

"Was she meant to have a power at all?" Soul asked.

"Probably. But it would've came by her instincts. A power for which she was meant to have and knew how to use."

"So you're saying she's found a new way to abuse her power's, and it's affected mainly ones memory?" Maka tried to clear up the situation.

"Precisely."

"What all her power's? You know.. the ones you know of?" Soul asked.

"Well let's see... camouflage, her dress she wears, the black and sloppily placed red dress, it can change her skin color, and it's fabrics color, to match the colors around her, making her seem invisible. She can melt anything in her way, just by looking at it. And, this actually relating to a scorpion, she can sting people from a certain amount of distance, with the scorpion bracelets, as described in Maka's dream." He motioned to Maka. "The green, acidic liquid, you mentioned, that's her new power. When she's aiming to sting someone, it will be an orange color." Maka nodded her head.

"But other than that, is she a normal witch?" She asked.

"Yes. A lot of her powers are much like Medusa's and Arachne's."

"But what about the barrier? We don't even know where to begin trying to break it!" Soul asked.

_**"What is the most powerful move you know?" **_

_**"Genie Hunter. Why?" Lord Death didn't answer.**_

"Oh. I get it." Maka said. Soul looked at them confused.

"Come on! I'm too tired to be smart right now!" Soul whined. Maka laughed. She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Soul blushed. Luckily, Maka didn't seem to notice.

"Ook!" Lord Death clapped his hands together, yet again in his homosexual way. "Is that all cleared up?" He picked up a tea cup out of nowhere, much like he always seemed to do. Where did he get the tea cup?

"Yes! Thank you, Mr. Lord Death!" Maka said, putting the mirror down. She then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Soul asked. Maka turned around looking kinda irritated.

"To go beat the third wicked witch of the west. The faster we get this witch out of the way, and you eat her soul, the faster we get to move on." She smiled. But Soul just felt hurt.

"Why are you so determined to move on , Maka?" Soul asked, nervously knocking on the counter.

"Well... like you said... it's not healthy to stay behind like this..."

"Well, that was before... nevermind." He looked around, purposely avoiding eye contact. Maka stepped a few feet towards Soul.

"Soul? What is it?" Maka pushed gently for the answer. Soul looked at her nervously.

"It's nothing. Just.. just forget it.. Come on. Let's go." Soul walked towards the door, but Maka blocked his way. She chewed her lip while looking deep into Soul's eyes. It was almost as if she could read his mind. But he just stared right back into her eyes.

"Soul, you can tell me. It's probably not even that bad." She stepped closer to Soul. He looked down.

"No. It's nothing bad." He said meekly.

"Then why can't you tell me?" Maka asked

"Because... It's just not the right time, but absolutely the perfect time." He looked up at her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Now let's go." He gently pushed past her.

"Soul.." She said, while watching him walk through the door. She let her head fall to the ground while she followed him out.

_**A/N: I know, I know. I said I'd have this chapter up by last night, but I felt like complete crap on Saturday, so I didn't even start writing until later that night. Then Sunday, I was feeling a little better, but I totally forgot I had like three essays to do for my Social Studies class. So I wrote those up really quick. (I'll probably get a bad grade on them..) I'm trying my best to keep the story posting schedule fairly regular, so stick with me here! But fair warning: My birthday's on Wednesday, so this is probably the only chapter which will be posted this week. But after that, be expecting chapters! But how about for my birthday, I get a ton of favorites for this story? Yes? No? Anyways, Pm me or post a review on the chapter if you have any ideas how this can be better!**_

_**-JLyn **_


	9. The Art of Fire

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 9: The Art of Fire

_**A/N: So honestly, I don't have much to say for this authors note. So instead, I will take this small amount of time to tell you what I listen to while writing my stories. I listen to these beautiful bands called Sleeping with Sirens and Pierce The Veil. So maybe you should try listening to them, while reading my chapters/stories. Enjoy!**_

_**-JLyn**_

Soul and Maka walked quietly to the place they were so brutally attacked, but then brain washed to believe nothing had happened. But there was one fatal flaw in there attempt to just pick up where they left off. Serkit had moved away from her previous location.

"So now what?" Soul asked impatiently while throwing his arms up into the air.

"I don't know." Maka answered quietly. Soul looked at Maka. He shook his head. He didn't want to tell her, yet he did. But he also didn't want to see Maka so down like this. For all she knew, it could be something completely worse then what it really was.

"Maka... It's nothing, really. Believe me I want to tell you. More than anything. But I'm not about ready to take the risks of your reaction." He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, while looking sympathetically into her eyes. She looked back, not so much hurt, but scared. She grabbed him into a tight hug. She didn't say anything. And neither did Soul.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, Maka seeming a little bit more like herself.

"So where is this Serkit?" She said walking around, kicking the dirt in her way. While doing so, she knocked over a small ant hill, she failed to notice. At least a billion fire ants ran around like madmen. When she was alive, she would be screaming and nearly jumping into Soul's arms. But now, she wouldn't care if she were face to face with a shark. After she was satisfied tormenting the mini demons, she closed her eyes and searched for the soul she has come far to familiar with. She could just feel Soul staring at her with that look he seems to have been giving her lately. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't help but... blush...

She shook her head to try and rid her mind of other thoughts. She had to focus on Serkit.

After what seemed like an hour of searching, she found it. But it was on the middle of Death City. But... in the middle of Death City is... the DWMA.

"Shit." She said suddenly, startling Soul.

"What?"

"Serkit's at the DWMA." She answered. They stared at each other in silence, giving each other the 'What do we do?'look. Then, they both started running back to where they came from at top speed.

After about 20 minutes or so, the two finally reached the DWMA. They ran inside.

"You stay here and figure out exactly where Serkit's soul is. I'll search the first floor for her. See who finds her first." Soul said.

"Fine." Maka answered, not exactly a fan of Soul taking the lead on times like this. But there was no time to waste on debating what the best strategy was. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Serkit's soul was so powerful to Maka, since she wasn't too far away. And instantly, it hit her like someone taking a frying pan to her head extremely fast. Serkit was in Lord Death's office. She began running in the direction Soul went. Eventually, she found him awkwardly poking his head into all of the classes. Maka had to laugh though. Soul had found the room Black*Star was in and decided to swing the door back and forth just to screw with him. After he was done fooling around, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him in the direction of Lord Death's office.

"I take it I shouldn't have tried to beat the girl who can sense soul's." Soul stated. Maka kinda giggled to that. They ran through the hallways not caring what flyers they may knock down in the process.

They barged into Lord Death's office to find Serkit pinning him to the wall. She had a ball of fire ready to shoot any minute now. Serkit looked at them, looking quite irritated.

"What the hell are you brats doing here?" She hissed. Maka glared at her.

"Stay away from him, you..you witch!" Maka was choked up, normally she'd be all fired up to call her every filthy name in the book. But she just didn't have it in her.

"You think that's a comeback?" She snickered. She turned back to Lord Death. "Aren't you teaching these fools anything?"He struggled to get out of her trap, but the more he tried, the closer she would hold the fire to him. Soul turned into his scythe form. And Maka caught him with grace. She turned the slightest bit so she could swing at Serkit, but Serkit through the flames at her. They hit her hands, causing her to drop Soul. He fell with a hard clank on the wooden floor. Maka's hands were so scorched, the gloves she was wearing were nothing but ashes, flying off in the non existent wind. She looked at her hands and moved then, wriggling her fingers. She was looking at the front and back of her hands, it looked like she was doing jazz hands in slow motion. Most of the skin was burnt off, but since she didn't die like that, they headed quickly. She looked down at Soul, who was still in scythe mode. He hadn't said anything. Not even so much as an 'ow' from the drop. She bent down and picked up Soul.

"Soul?" She asked. She shook him gently. "Hey, Soul! Come on!" She shook him harder. "No, Soul you can't do this to me. You have wake up, snap out of it, whatever. But you can't let me do this on my own! Soul! I...I love you!" Soul's face popped into the blade of the scythe.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. Now can we wrap things up around here, you know, I kinda have a life outside of being a very powerful witch!" Serkit most certainly did nut look like a teenager, but her voice turned into this prom queen diva from hell.

_**A/N: Yes. I know. What a crappy way to end a chapter. You can kill me later. But just tell me what you thought of the chapter. Pm me or review. If you don't, I will hunt you down. *Watches your every move, guilting you into reviewing.* Nah, I'm not THAT weird. *Grins evily* Or am I? Lol. Stay with the story please! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	10. His Own Flesh and Blood

Soul's Afterlife: Chapter 10: His Own Flesh and Blood

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. Now can we wrap things up around here, you know, I kinda have a life outside of being a very powerful witch!" Serkit most certainly did not look like a teenager, but her voice turned into this prom queen diva from hell.

"Yeah, attending to your vanity!" Maka could agree she was not with the program, but she just didn't understand the feelings bottled up in her stomach at the moment. And it didn't help when Soul flat out ignored her when she completely told him her feelings, the feelings she'd been feeling before she died. She didn't expect him to not do anything except show his face. She felt like she could cry. Like she could just completely forget about Serkit. And just leave. But she couldn't do that- because of her feelings for Soul.

Serkit snickered. She threw a fire ball at Maka. She jumped out of the way. The scorpion bracelet formed out of her wrist. She shot out a purplish looking acidic liquid at Maka and Lord Death.. They were left unconscious.

Maka woke up to the sound of someone banging on the office door. Obviously is was locked. Or else who would be knocking on the door so frantically? And clearly, whoever the idiot was, knew something was wrong. Maka looked around to study her surroundings. Lord Death was standing infront of the window, sipping tea. Why would he just ignore the frantic knocking like this? HOW could he? Is he deaf? Is she just immune to the majority of Serkit's attacks? Is this a pro of being dead? Maka stood up. She walked to the door and literally stuck her head through it to see what idiot was knocking so impatiently. She gasped. It was Kid. Kid went pale, then lost consciousness. What? Was her hair not symmetrical enough for him? Or was he just shocked to see his dead friend? She sighed. She opened the door, and dragged Kid into the office. No one else could see her. So when a few bystanders walked by, and saw two legs up in the air, and being pulled around, they looked like they were going to pee their pants any second now. She practically slammed his legs on the ground, not meaning to, and shut the door behind her. Lord Death turned around to see his kid on the ground, looking almost dead.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He asked surprisingly calm. Maka simply shrugged.

"How long were we out?"

"I wasn't out for long, half an hour tops, but you... you were out all day. It's 5:30" He explained. Lord Death walked over to Kid and poured his tea on him. This woke him up surprisingly quick. He jumped around frantically, much like a fish out of water. Eventually, he calmed down. He glared at his father, but didn't say anything about it.

"Why were you beating on the door?" Maka asked. Kids head shot in her direction, in a split second.

"How come here? You're dead!"

"I still need to move on. How can you see me anyways?" Kid gave her the death glare.

"I'm Lord Death's flesh and blood. Do I have to explain?" Maka just shook her head.

"You didn't answer my question." Maka said impatiently.

"I found Soul." He said.

"No, he's right..." He was gone. Where could he be?

"I saw him in his scythe mode, being carried out by some lady. I thought it was his mother or something."

"KID! That wasn't his mother! That was a witch!"

_**A/N: Yes am very aware how long it's been since I last posted. But a lot of things have been going on in my life lately. Not all entirely good. But I hoped you liked this chapter. It was very short... Anyways, review, pm me, whatever! **_

_**-JLyn**_


End file.
